Technical Field
The methods and structures described herein relate to semiconductor devices, such as junction transistors.
Description of the Related Art
A Field Effect Transistor (FET) typically has a source, a channel, and a drain, where current flows from the source to the drain, and a gate that controls the flow of current through the channel. A junction field effect transistor (JFET) is a FET where the gate and the channel form a pn junction. A four terminal JFET is a JFET having two gates positioned on opposite sides of the channel region, with each gate forming a pn junction with the channel. With ever decreasing device dimensions, forming the individual electrical components is becoming more difficult to manufacture. Vertical transistors are one means of scaling transistors to decreasing dimensions.